


HTTYS - Timestamp #3

by orphan_account



Series: Training!Verse [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A tiny bit of fluff, Cock Warming, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Sexual Slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2014-08-13
Packaged: 2018-02-13 00:32:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2130324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel has an unpleasant encounter when he accompanies Dean to work one day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	HTTYS - Timestamp #3

**Author's Note:**

> This one is more plotty than porny because it was originally a small part of the actual fic. I ended up cutting it out but I figured it would be okay to upload it as time stamp. I edited it a bit and added a few lines because otherwise it would have been way too short. I promise I'll try to put more smut in the next one ;)

Castiel has spent all of yesterday and most of this morning in a constant state of anxiety.

Dean had told him that a visit to the doctor’s was in order and to say that Castiel was nervous would be an understatement. He is certain that he’s healthy and there won’t be any problems but he’s heard enough about doctors taking advantage of their slave-patients to be apprehensive. Even Dean’s longwinded explanation about how Dr. Barnes is an old friend and how he completely trusts her not to do anything inappropriate didn’t help. Neither did the fact that Dean apologized for not being able to stay during the examination because he has an appointment with a client. The only good thing is that Dr. Barnes’ office is part of the Harvelle’s training center which means that at least Dean will be in the same building.

He only introduces ‘Pam’ to him before he takes off, wishing Castiel good luck.

In the end, Castiel has to admit that all his fears have been unfounded. Pamela may be a bit bold but she’s nice and as soon as she begins with the examination, the air of professionalism surrounding her puts Castiel at ease. The whole thing doesn’t even take that long and not once does Pamela do something that makes him uncomfortable. Or at least not more uncomfortable than he usually would be during this kind of physical examination. Afterwards she tells him to put his tunic back on and declares him a wonderful example of perfect health. She makes sure that Dean picks him up soon and not even five minutes later, Castiel is following Dean to his office.

Even in the time he spent at the training center before Dean took him home he didn’t see much of it and it’s not different now. There are only a few very small windows and all corridors look the same. He has no idea how employees don’t get lost all the time.

Dean’s office looks similar to the one he has at home, just bigger. There’s a large desk and two walls are taken up by shelves with folders, boxes and books. A couch and small palm tree are nestled in one corner and a large window offers a view of the main road in front of the training center. “It’s nice. I like it.”

Dean smiles at him. “Thanks Cas. I’d let you look around for a bit but I’ve got to answer some emails and you know how boring that can be. It would be stupid not to take advantage of you being here.” He doesn’t give a direct order but Castiel knows what he’s supposed to do. A closer look at the desk shows him that there’s more than enough room for him to comfortably kneel under it and Dean waits until he’s settled before sitting down himself. Dean doesn’t even bother opening his pants and just lets Castiel do all the work.

The next hour is spent in silence, only broken by Dean typing away on his keyboard. It’s almost a hypnotizing sound and Castiel just kind of zones out and lets his mind drift while keeping Dean’s soft cock safe and warm in his mouth.

He’s reluctant to pull away when Dean tells him to, he usually always gets to suck Dean off after warming his cock for a while and he’s been tempted to do it the whole time they’ve been here. It’s understandable though, Dean apparently has a conference call coming up and of course he doesn’t want any kind of distraction. Castiel is allowed to use the couch and he curls up there, watching Dean with half lidded eyes, not really listening to the conversation.

It’s another hour before the discussion finally ends and Dean leans back in his chair, sighing loudly. “Come over here, Cas. I need some stress relief.”

Castiel is halfway across the room when the door flies open and three people come in, two men and one woman. They all send shivers down Castiel’s spine and it only gets worse when he sees Dean’s furious expression. “What do you want?”

All three have the same grin on their faces and it’s one of the men who steps forward. “Where are your manners, Dean? I’m pretty sure you’re supposed to say hello when old friends come to visit.” With a voice like that, the man could easily be the crazy villain on a TV show. It makes him even creepier.

Castiel likes to think that he knows Dean very well by now but even he has never seen Dean look this angry. “You’re not my friend Alistair, and neither are these two. Say what you want to say and then leave.”

The three of them laugh but it sounds cold and emotionless and Castiel starts to panic when they turn to look at him. He’s glad that he’s at least wearing the tunic and not completely naked. This time the woman speaks up and she takes a step towards him. “Well, look what we have here. Is that your new pet, Winchester? Very cute.”

Castiel barely hears Dean’s growl of ‘Leave him alone’ as he walks around the desk and Dean makes room for him to duck underneath it, hidden from the sight of their unwanted guests. He still has to listen to them talking though and he recognizes the voice as Alistair’s. “Eager to get on his knees, huh? You got a little slut there, Dean and I’d be very happy to buy him from you. Name the price.” Castiel stops breathing and only relaxes a bit when Dean speaks again, sounding like he might explode any second now. “Cas is not for sale. Not that I’d ever let you get your greasy fingers on any of my slaves. Don’t even think about arguing with me, the answer is no."

“Oh come on, don’t be like that. You know how much money we can offer. I’m sure Meg and Azazel here would be willing to pay a nice sum too. Are you really going to pass up that opportunity just because you got too attached to your little fucktoy over there?” Alistair doesn’t seem fazed at all and against his better judgement, Castiel crawls out from under the desk to take a peek at the scene. Dean is between him and the others who still have those creepy smiles on their faces. It freaks Castiel out.

The attention of the other man – Azazel? – is on him now and Castiel immediately considers going back to his hiding spot under the desk. “He really is perfect. Would definitely look good in our dungeon…”

Azazel takes a step towards him and Dean looks ready to punch him when the door suddenly flies open again and Ellen enters with two men from security. “I thought I told you to get out.”

Ellen sounds – if possible – even more angry than Dean and it seems like her authoritative tone and the two bulky men next to her do the trick. Alistair grimaces and Azazel takes a step back. Meg is the one who takes control of the situation. “We just wanted to compliment Dean on his slave. Don’t worry, we’ll leave now.” Despite the situation she manages to sound in control and Castiel hates her for it. He breathes a sigh of relief when the door slams shut and he’s left alone in the room with Dean.

Castiel barely has a second to relax before Dean pulls him up and drags him over to the couch where he tugs Castiel down with him so he’s sitting in Dean’s lap. Almost immediately he’s enveloped in a hug, Dean’s arms tightly wrapped around him and Castiel is starting to worry. “Dean?"

He doesn’t get an answer at first but then Dean takes a deep breath and starts talking. “I’m sorry this happened. Ellen warned me that they would be here today. I should have been more careful. These guys are literally from Hell and no one here likes having to deal with them.”

That explains a lot. Hell is another well-known slave training center and reputation wise the exact opposite of Harvelle’s. They’re famous for being sadists and rumor has it that their training center looks more like a medieval torture dungeon than anything else. Castiel doesn’t doubt that this is true. He lets himself be held by Dean, enjoying the kisses that are pressed against his shoulder and neck and about five minutes later, Ellen comes back.

She still looks angry but her expression softens when she talks to Dean. “Sorry about that, I should have personally kicked them out right from the start. If you want you can go home, I’ll have Benny deal with the rest of your work that he’s authorized to do.” Castiel can feel Dean nod. “Thanks Ellen.” He gets up and waits for Dean to gather his things before they leave. Ellen apologizes again when they head out the door and Dean simply nods again.

Neither of them says anything until they are at home and even then it takes until Castiel is naked again and cuffed to the headboard for Dean to speak. “I’ll never give you away.”

Castiel kind of expected a rough fucking to follow, expected Dean to mark and claim him. He couldn’t have been more wrong. Dean always takes care of him but Castiel can’t remember the last time Dean was this gentle with him. His thrusts are long and incredibly slow and he touches every inch of Castiel’s body he can reach. Their lips are locked almost permanently and Castiel does his best to return the kisses as Dean moves in and above him.

Dean comes what seems like an eternity later and Castiel doesn’t even feel his usual frustration at being denied an orgasm. He just feels safe and content and wraps his arms around Dean as soon as he’s free. They stay like that for a bit, just clinging to each other, and Castiel is the first to break the silence. “Are we…are you okay?”

He’s relieved when Dean pulls back and smiles at him.

“Yeah. We are.”


End file.
